


Inktober 12: Arguing

by Little_Cello



Series: Inktober 2017 [12]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: [FANART] Sam and Gene are arguing... probably over proper procedure. Or footie.





	Inktober 12: Arguing

**Author's Note:**

> This sketch was actually a few months old! I didn't really know what to do with it, but I'm really happy with how it turned out in the end. :D


End file.
